warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
You Know You're Obsessed With Warriors When...
1: Your copy of Secrets of the Clans isn't your field guide - it's your bible! 2: You squeal like a little girl when you see a crow standing next to a leaf or feather. 3: You have a real pet cat with a warrior name (Like Cherrypelt, Silverwing, etc.) 4: You name your pet after a Warriors character. 5: You scream when you see a brown tabby cat with amber eyes because you think it's Tigerstar. 6: You're reading this. 7: You keep smiling and nodding. 8: You know what the significance of the phrase 'Jay, holly, and lion' is. 9: You have seriously considered naming your child after a Warriors character. 10: You actually named your child after a Warriors character. 11: When you meet a girl named Erin, you ask her if her last name is Hunter. 12: When she says no, you are disappointed. 13: If she says yes, you ask for her autograph. 14: When you meet a boy named Aaron (Which is pronounced like Erin), you ask him if his last name is Hunter. 15: When he says no, you are disappointed. 16: If he says yes, you ask for his autograph even though the Erins are all female. 17: You want to have four daughters named Kate, Cherith, Tui, and Victoria. 18: You know what the significance of those names are. 19: You want to have three kids - a son named Lionblaze with golden hair and amber eyes, a blind son named Jayfeather with grey hair and blue eyes, and a daughter named Hollyleaf with black hair and green eyes who is obsessed with rules. 20: You form a pretend Clan with your friends. 21: Your friends are obsessed with Warriors, too. 22: You hand out brochures about Warirors to try and get more people obsessed. 23: You expect it to work. 24: You find some or all of these funny. 25: You write Warriors fanfiction. 26: Every chance you get. 27: Every day. 29: You didn't realize there wasn't a 28. 30: You just looked and there isn't. 31: You wonder what this, 29, and 30 have to do with Warriors. 32: You changed your last name to Tail because your first name is Heather. 33: Your other Warriors-obsessed friends think you're too obsessed with Warriors. 34: You know what CB stands for. 35: You know what TS stands for. 36: You know what KC stands for. 37: You know what VH stands for. 38: You come up with crack couples, i.e. TallstarxPrincess, BrambleclawxHeathertail, BrindlefacexBrokentail. 39: You take them seriously. 40: That or you hate them just because they aren't canon. 41: You've invented some of your own. (Me: I (Sparrowsong) invented HazeltailxDarkstripe, SpiderlegxNightcloud, and TawnypeltxSol. And I actually like them. Don't worry, I don't think they're canon or anything...or do I? Ha ha ha, just kidding...or am I? Of course I am...or am I? *Drives everybody nuts by saying 'or am I' 100,000,000 times*) 42: You speculate about various theories. 43: Including weird ones like 'Sasha is Scourge's daughter,' 'Bluestar is alive,' and 'Jayfeather is SquirrelxBramble, but Lionblaze is SquirrelxAsh and Hollyleaf is LeafxCrow.' 44: You think about Warriors every day. 45: You come up with theme songs for the Warriors characters. 46: You actually knew what that means. 47: You get upset when you see someone RPing a tortoiseshell tom. 48: You knew why tortie toms can't live in the wild. 49: And you knew that the same applies to calico toms. 50: You noticed that on the cover of the manga, etc., Millie is not a light grey tabby but pinkish-brown. 51: You got upset about that. 52: #7 made you nod and smile. 53: #52 made you nod and smile. 55: You didn't notice that there isn't a 54. 56: You just looked. 57: There isn't. 58: Now you're laughing/nodding/smiling. 59: You know what your warrior name would be if you were a warrior cat. 60: You didn't realize that there are only 58 of these so far. 70: You hate dogs. 71: You eat rabbits, mice, birds, etc., etc., etc.... 72: You didn't barf when you read #71. 73: You just barfed after you read it again. 74: You just saw that I skipped 61-69. 75: You just looked and started cursing me. 100: You think there are 100 of these, but count it again. 101: You see there are only 72. 102: You start cursing at me again. 103: You hate badgers, foxes, and twolegs. 104: You just remembered you are a twoleg. 105: You kill the twolegs in the story and get put in jail for murder. 106: You realize that we are getting back to the original flow of these. 107: You greet each day with a smile in your heart and a warriors book in your hand. 108: You think there are two Twilight teams: Team Brambleclaw and Team Crowfeather. 109: You just realized that Brambleclaw and Crowfeather aren't in Twilight (not the Warriors book). 110: You don't care. 111: You get your friends obsessed with Warriors. 112: You know what Vanillashipping means. 113: You know what Flowershipping means. 114: You know what Shattershipping means. 115: You know what Wolfshipping means. 116: You just realized that there is no ship called Wolfshipping in the Warriors fandom. 117: You know that Vanillashipping means that you support WhitexAsh. 118: You know that Flowershipping means that you support DaisyxAsh. 119: You know that Shattershipping means that you support SquirrelxAsh. 120: You didn't realize that those are all Ashfur couples. 121: You just looked. 122: You can finish this phrase: "There will be three, kin of your..." 123: You know that ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan live in the British Isles. 124: You have a fancy signature. 125: You go on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki, Warriors Wiki, and/or Warriors Role Play Wiki almost every day. 126: Every day. 127: You know that Zac Efron might be in the Warriors movie. 128: You already knew that there is going to be a Warriors movie. 129: You know who the really minor characters like Poppydawn, Sunpaw, and Daisyheart are. 130: You know what you'd want your warrior name to be if you were a cat. 131: You know why it makes sense for you. (My name Sparrowsong suits me because: 1. I have reddish-brown hair. 2. I'm a girl and Sparrowsong is a very feminine name. 3. I like to talk and I like music, so '-song' fits me.) 132: You know what is the difference between a tortoiseshell and a calico. 134: You realized that Licorice from American Girl looks like Scourge. 135: The most heated debate you ever had was whether CrowxLeaf=Jay, Lion, and Holly was true or not.